


Holy Magical Girls, Batman!

by Turdle



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Challenge Response, Crossover, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In America, cities like Gotham are not protected by Magical Girls, but rather Superheroes. Their powers and abilities to fight crime - and super villains - are the direct result of their contracts with the odd alien-like creature known only as Kyubey. They're granted any wish their hearts desire, so long as they take up arms to fight villains; although heroism is not all that it initially seems.</p><p>Our story begins with a young Bruce Wayne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holy Magical Girls, Batman!

**Author's Note:**

> I brought up the possibility of crossing over Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the Batman Universe, and my roommate's ex beat me to the first fic [post on tumblr](http://pigeoneye.tumblr.com/post/41086518577/madoka-batman-crossover-fic). I took this as a throwing of a gauntlet to mark the beginning of our duel -- he writes, then I do, each with our own takes on things. This is our fanfiction contest where everything is made up, and the points don’t matter. That’s right, the points are like continuity in the Batman series...

* * *

Thin ruby beads dotted young Bruce Wayne’s wool coat. The chill of the night broke past his gloves and slowed the process of his parent’s blood seeping into his clothes, running up his spine in a low shiver that shook his body. Bruce fell to his knees, crumpling like a broken leaf under someone’s shoe. 

Mother and Father were dead. And Bruce was alone.

And for the first time in his very young life, true fear, and something sharper and more dangerous flared in his heart. Bruce Wayne  _hated_. It was a searing sensation, one that ravaged the fast-beating of his heart as he shook with the aftereffects of adrenaline. Rage struck him with almost the same speed of the bullets that had torn through his parents’ chests. This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t right. It shouldn’t have happened. Not to him. Not to the  _Waynes_.

Bruce tightened his hands into fists over his tailored suit pants that he had worn to the theater than night. Something had to be done. Someone had to stop that man, someone could fix this - someone, anyone —

Bruce Wayne was no longer alone in the alley. 

An unnatural breeze blew over the back of his neck as he looked up, and caught the gaze of a white animal that looked somewhat like an overgrown pet rabbit. Bruce’s brows furrowed as he caught its bright red and pink gaze - he remembered the word for that was  _albino_ , Father had taught him that - and held his breath as it slipped towards him with the grace of a cat. 

“It’s unfortunate that I could not have stopped this.” the creature said, its mouth unmoving, but its voice filling the air nonetheless. “Once someone has died, there’s nothing to be done. If I had gotten here earlier…” 

Something wet hit Bruce’s fists, and they blurred in his vision for a moment as water overwhelmed his eyes. “Something could have been done?” he asked softly. 

“Perhaps. But it’s best not to dwell on possibilities. I can, of course, offer you something else.” 

“What could I possibly want from a, a talking rabbit?” Bruce sniffled, wiping his cheeks. What would it even matter? If his parents were dead, what could be done?

“I can grant you any wish in the world, if you contract with me to become a superhero. A magical hero, of sorts.” 

Bruce looked back up, eyes dried. “Any wish in the world?” He asked solemnly. 

“Anything your heart desires. You’d have to fight villains, of course, but-“

“-I don’t care. I’ll do it.” Bruce said sharply, cutting off the rabbit-like creatures’ speech. He tightened his grip over his knees, and glared back at his parents bodies. “I  _want_  to do it.”

“Oh?” the creature said, voice unchanging in emotion. “What do you wish for, Bruce Wayne?”

“I-I wish for  _justice_. I want to be able to make the man who killed my parents  _pay_. I want to be able to be strong enough to fight them, I want to be able to fight back next time!” He shouted, red eyes glaring down at the alien white animal.

Kyubey’s expression did not change, but it tilted its head slightly. 

“Your wish is  _granted_.” It said, and Bruce felt the hot pain of his anger rip flare in his chest; and he screamed once again, as the pain poured out beyond the boundaries of his skin, and ripped from his body. Bruce collapsed forwards on his hands and knees. A brilliant glow filled the alleyway, first a blindingly bright yellow, which then dulled into a deep blue-black hue. The color collapsed in on itself, and formed the shape of a sharply ridged bat in flight, clear and nearly glasslike in its sharpness. Bruce stood up and reached out for it, and sensations flooded him as he touched the edge of the pulsing glass that seemed to be filled with a living, pulsing fluid of some sort.

It felt right under his fingers, and he brought it close to his chest, where the symbol affixed itself to his tie, pinning itself over his heart. 

“I’ve created a soul gem for you. It will power all the magic you wield.” Kyubey said, as Bruce’s fingers slid over the gem. It glowed, midnight blue, and inky purple before the light surrounded him, and a surge of power ran through his veins. His suit shifted, the black fabric warping and changing as it pulled tight over his body, and formed a black armor of sorts around him, spiking outwards over his forearms, covering his face in a black mask, and billowing down over his body in a cape. 

He would be as terrifying at the man who had just killed his parents was. He would be darker than the night that had took them- Bruce inhaled, _he would have power._

The soul gem on his chest’s liquid seemed to freeze slightly into more of the appearance of a solid gem, and he brought his gloved fingers to the stone in a reassuring touch. 

“You have a considerable amount of power.” The creature noted. “More than I expected from you; perhaps even more powerful than any other hero in the city of Gotham.”

At this Bruce turned from where he stood, and his mouth tightened into a thin line.  _ **“Good.”**_ He said darkly into the shadows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> [Magical Bats: The Challenge Master Post](http://missturdle.tumblr.com/post/41153612735/magical-bats-the-crossover-challenge-master-post)


End file.
